Qué sabría yo de mi
by Neko uke chan
Summary: Hakuryuu trata de engañarse a sí mismo y contar con los dedos las oportunidades que tiene de cumplir su venganza, sobrevivir y regresar al lado de Morgiana, para cubrir las heridas que aún sangran en las espaldas de sus más cercanos amigos como si nunca las hubiera provocado. Luego se resigna: ha aprendido a mentir(se) muy bien, pero ya no es crédulo Hakuryuu!centric.


Esto no es mio, de lo contrario seguiría felizmente en aquel arco de Hakuryuu siendo un tierno, es de Outaka Shinobu. Contiene spoilers del final del anime y parte del capítulo 243 del manga, así como el arco de La Revolución de Hakuryuu. Insinuaciones yaoi. Al fin logré ponerme al día con el manga (¡yei!) y ahora es que vengo a publicar esto, que lleva meses escrito. Una sarta de reflexiones deprimentes auto-conscientes de Hakuryuu que me hicieron odiarlo por hacerme sentir mal todo el puto rato que estuvo en el calabozo de Belial :'(

Sufran conmigo (?) digo, comenten sus opiniones al respecto...no se guarden nada

#####

Hakuryuu trata de engañarse a sí mismo y contar con los dedos las oportunidades que tiene de cumplir su venganza, sobrevivir y regresar al lado de su amada Morgiana, para tratar de cubrir las heridas que aún sangran en las espaldas de sus más cercanos amigos como si nunca las hubiera provocado. Luego se resigna: ha aprendido a mentir(se) muy bien, pero ya no es crédulo.

Le sobran los dedos de su mano , la de carne, porque la de madera no es parte de ese nexo de promesas insufladas.

Sólo tiene una flecha. Sólo le queda un tiro que ha de ser lo suficientemente fuerte y certero para poder atravesar ese escudo de inseguridades y miedos que amenazan en reclamar con intereses todos aquellos lazos que él ha dejado encerrados en una caja cómo garantía. Posiblemente se convertirán en su hipoteca personal.

Aladdin le dijo una vez -recuerda- que el ruhk a su alrededor se tornaba rosado cuando pensaba en Morgiana. No sabe si es verdad porque no lo ve (no lo vio) así como también sabe que él no le mentiría sobre eso. Lo sabe, y no tiene razones para dudar, salvo su propia incredulidad. Ya no cree en sí mismo, mucho menos en las verdades ajenas.

Se pregunta, esbozando sin darse cuenta una mueca en sus labios a medio camino entre ironía y nostalgia, qué le diría Aladdin respecto al negro que bailotea a su alrededor, que se ha acumulado tanto y se ha manchado de tal forma que es visible incluso para él mismo. Y en ello cree, en esas almas malditas, aladas y pútridas de odio que no le dejan de perseguir como una marcha fúnebre personal, fungiendo de mercenarios por labor doble. Escoltándolo hasta su convicción, directamente, atravesando los despojos de lo que alguna vez fue pureza.

Se permite ser ingenuo (fingir serlo) y se deja imaginar ese rosado cálido y alegre otra vez al reencontrarse con ella, volando por las altas planicies del cielo bajo el sol de mediodía, rendidas al infinito flujo limpio de la vida sin nada que las perturbe; pero todo se torna oscuro apenas ella voltea a verle, decepcionada, aterrada, preocupada y dolida…y él no pestañea si quiera, ya que no mueve ni un ápice de su intento de tetra. Es simplemente ver la escena de ejecución dictaminada en el guión, y lo sabe.

Se cuestiona de nuevo si es más fácil odiar con tanto fervor que amar con apatía, y se da cuenta entre suspiros que es igual de intenso y desgastante. Que es más fácil dejarse llevar por los instintos bajos que tratar de frenarlos, así como es más sencillo dejar directamente que esa sonrisa falsa se quiebre ante el inexistente entusiasmo de _volver_ a un lugar donde no tiene sitio de espera ni llegada.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Muy cansado para hablar o muy aburrido para intentarlo? Bueno, tampoco es que me importe mucho, sabes; no te escogí porque fueras el alma de la fiesta y la oratoria. De hecho, detesto a los tipos así, como ese charlatán…― chasquea la lengua mientras le lanza una mirada ponzoñosa al aire, a lo que Ren podría apostar, es la representación imaginaria de Sinbad frente a Judal. Sabiéndose oído pero sin prever intenciones de respuesta, sigue hablando para sí. Como cada vez que tienen sexo, y Hakuryuu solo desconecta, sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que el palabrerío del Magi se torna lejano y ahogado, haciendo eco en sus oídos sin prestarle real atención.

―…¿Realmente no debiste ir a ayudar a tu hermana, al menos? Teníamos tiempo de sobra como observadores, podrías haberla saludado de lejos sin que eso interfiriera con nuestros planes― Inquiere el mago, y Hakuryuu arruga el entre cejo casi inmediatamente.

¿Saludarla? ¿Así, inoportunamente? Cuando en realidad debería haber estado allí para ayudarla a curar sus heridas al menos…aparecer así, sin intenciones de asistir a los demás príncipes, sus hermanos, ni a los aliados de Sindria y La Armada de Leim contra Magnostadt hubiera sido el colmo del descaro.

 _No quiero afrontar la mirada asustada de mi hermana de nuevo._ Asustada de mí, y por eso la protegeré desde las sombras. Solo a ella.

Y entonces recuerda la prueba en el Calabozo de Belial y como la desesperación y el odio le llevaron a atravesar a su hermana con su espada por tratar de detener su atentado de venganza. Figurativamente hablando, claro. Pero sabe que a su alcance no tiene la convicción de negar esa hipótesis como una realidad.

Se sabe corrupto. Aún no lo suficientemente ciego como para hecerse el desentendido.

Se forza a retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos:

Morgiana puede protegerse sola, Aladdin puede cuidarla también… Alibaba _va a protegerla_ (se da cuenta de cómo lo mira, ella, su única candidata a Emperatriz en su corazón y siente ira por saberse unilateral en su amor por la Fanalist)

Enumera sin querer todo lo que en orden le quema por dentro: Ha perdido todo lugar a donde volver , el amor de la única mujer que ha deseado, la confianza de su única hermana mayor viva, los lazos de amistad que forjó sin querer y que destruyó a propósito, la posibilidad de olvidar todo y seguir adelante…ya no le queda nada que perder, pero si algo que ganar; un objetivo qué cumplir que le impide y le impedirá detenerse a intentar recuperar lo que deshilachó con sus manos.

Piensa en la sonrisa cincelada de su madre, sus largos y expresivos ojos, sus pobladas pestañas, el gracioso revoloteo de sus largos cabellos azabache al viento, sus lágrimas cálidas, la melodiosa voz con la que canturrea su nombre y todo se resquebraja en su interior. Se consume. Se quema.

Miles de mariposas negras se agolpan desesperadamente a su alrededor, como una muchedumbre de lamentos agónicos y rencorosos brotan de un victimario; y su Equipo Djin Zagan se compagina con Belial en acto reflejo para cubrir su desnudez con odio.

―Pensando en Gyoukuren, ¿eh? ― afirma para sí Judal, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa lasciva.

―No tengo más tiempo que perder, mi madre quiere unificar este nuevo mundo bajo su mandato fraudulento y tiene a sus vasallos trabajando en ello. No voy a dejarle el lujo de bajar la guardia , y la destruiré, arrastrando al Imperio Kou con ella y todo lo que se cruce.

Piensa en sus días en Sindria, en los rostros de las personas que significan algo para él y duda un momento. Luego aumenta el flujo fúrico de su magoi y se esclarece:

―No vine para esto, vine a entrenar. A obtener más poder― resopla entre dientes, aplastando en sus puños vacíos cualquier vacilación. Vuela lejos, indicándole a Judal que lo siga.

Mientras él le mira, encantado, por detrás y cada vez más lejos.

 _No me equivoqué al medir tu potencial…tienes mucha capacidad para mejorar, Hakuryuu, y un corazón podrido que te impulsa a seguir así lleves a rastras lo que te quede de humanidad. Yo me ocuparé de eliminar esa ancla que te limita, y serás un Rey Oscuro perfecto para mí._

Sostiene su varita y juguetea hasta lastimar su índice con la punta, tintándolo de rojo, mientras se viste riendo, porque podrá destruir a gusto todo lo que esté a su alcance sin moralistas latosos que se lo impidan. Porque la ira de Hakuryuu es corrosiva y volátil en esos momentos, peligrosa, y a él le encanta empujarlo a sus límites. Le alcanza en un parpadeo.

Hakuryuu sabe que ama a Morgiana, pero ya no recuerda porqué. Sabe que lo más valioso en su vida es su hermana, pero ya no recuerda en cuál repisa de su alma dejó alejado tan invaluable lazo. Que aprecia y respeta a Aladdin y a Alibaba, aunque ya no tanto. Que ha aprendido mucho de Sinbad y se lo agradece, sin saber qué tanto de todo aquello ha hecho por beneficio propio.

Sabe que sus días son eternas noches nubladas que cubren las estrellas y enfrían con anticipación los poros de su piel, amenazando con una lluvia sobrecogedora que nunca llega. Nunca, y por eso son eternas las veces que se sienta a mirar los cúmulos de nube negra, tras largas jornadas de batalla y sexo impetuoso, esperando que su descarga logre aliviar el peso que acarrean.

Y ya no sabe nada más, porque ya se le olvidó _quién_ solía ser Ren Hakuryuu.

Y teme recordarlo.


End file.
